


Catfish

by Onegaikuromi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onegaikuromi/pseuds/Onegaikuromi
Summary: ☾∘⋅☆↝ "You know I love you, right?""How do you love me, if you don't even know me?"↜∘⋅☆↝ Lance catfishes a famous ceo and expects a happy ending where this ceo becomes his sugar daddy. What he doesn't know?Is that he has to be careful of what he wishes for.





	1. 1

12:29𝓅𝓂

Keith sighed looking at his computer screen. He would've never thought that he would be up watching porn at 12 in the morning. Each scene was the same over and over again. Yet, he couldn't stop watching.

He didn't get hard, he wasn't interested in it at all. It just made him miss human touches. The simple little touch of another human being made him have goosebumps. He wanted to feel something, anything that made him feel comforted.

However, He wants more than simple touches, small kisses, or cute dates at a park. He wants to feel pleasure, something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

Watching porn just made it worse. The way they touched each other just made him feel envy. He wanted to be kissed roughly.He wanted to feel his blood rush and he wanted to feel his heart pumping. Every scene was mostly the same thing over and over again, but it made him feel something. He wanted more than just pleasure satisfied. He didn't want to be told what to do. He wanted to tell others what to do. 

To get out of his head, Keith groaned into his hands and slammed his laptop closed.

Pain was the only thing he was feeling right now. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. He had no idea how to cope with these feelings. Then he thought about the stress from work, the people listening to him and only him, the dominance he has over them. It makes him feel good in a weird way. He doesn't want to feel this way. He told himself that he doesn't want to be involved with BDSM or anything of that category. He feels as if dominance is a way of controlling people in a negative way. He doesn't know if he should even feel this way. He doesn't know the possibility of pleasure he could get out of doing something so lewd as masturbating. He can't picture anyone under him or over him, so what was the point in fantasizing. 

2:00 𝓅𝓂

"Daddy?" Keith rolled his eyes while he listened to the voice audio again. He tried to get into it, he really did. It was....hard to listen to. The moans sounded really fake, almost like they were forced. He went on his phone, searching for something that probably sounds better than what he just listened to. While he was scrolling, a title did catch his eye. It was the most secretive title he's seen at least. It just said, 

"I'm a Good Boy" by someone named Blue. Keith pressed the video unamused. It was probably going to be the same as everything else he listened to. Everything is the same to him. Nothing changes, it just repeats.

Keith began his paperwork, ( The work he was supposed to be working on before) he wasn't amused yet by any of the things this 'Blue' guy was saying. Until this particular lie made Keith feel intrigued.

"Sir, I've been such a bad boy. What if I just bent over your desk and waited for you to give me a spanking? I would be sooo good for you after that. Even if you promise a reward"

It was cheesy, Keith knew that. But something about what was said made Keith feel good. Not in a happy way, not even in the way that James made him feel.

Blue's soft voice made Keith feel sexually satisfied. He needed whoever was behind that screen. Call him obsessive, or someone who's easily attached. 

But you can't blame him, this is the thing he's been waiting on for a long time. 

"You licking through the panties  
You eat me like white table dinner etiquette  
But you geeking so you sweat on it  
Two girl twisted bones  
Two girl light skin fantasy  
I taste like water, wavy like the sea  
You'll never meet two girls just like me"


	2. 2ꨄ

"I got like 8,000 on my livestream last night. That's the most I've gotten" Lance exclaimed on the phone. He was talking to his best friend since preschool, Hunk. He was a tall guy, and a bit chubby. He had a nice complexion, and the biggest smile. Lance would be lying if he said his best friend wasn't boyfriend material. Hunk laughed at Lance's enthusiasm. 

"You know, you should be careful with this stuff" Hunk said now in a serious tone. He was like another big brother for lance. Someone who would check on him regularly even though when they were teenagers, and Hunk wasn't the bestest friend. Their bond still glued back together as if that phase didn't even happen. Lance sighed after biting his lip hearing Hunk tell him about the 'dangers of being a sex worker' While Hunk didn't understsand this whole camboy thing, he still supported lance and treats him like he's a human being. He was uneducated but he did know that certain peoples lives could be ruined just because they were exposed to be a camboy or something even worse. Lance did appreciate it, he really did, but the cuban didn't want to be protected. He likes that Hunk tries his best to make him cautious because he likes the attention. 

Well, yeah, Lance made erotic audios and went live showing of his figure from time to time. He knew that if his mother found out, she wouldn't approve. In all honesty, he knows that any of his family wouldn’t approve. His mother would probably say “Leandro, esto no es lo que te crié para ser. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? Sabes que podrías haber pedido dinero a tus hermanos para ayudarte por el amor de Dios” Lance was smart enough to know he didn’t want to hear his mother’s lecture, so he told her that he worked at a coffee shop. It wasn’t a lie, plus he enjoyed working there.

"Yeah Hunk I know, they could figure out what college I go to blah blah blah. But I need to pay somehow, altean university is so fucking expensive" And it was true. Tuition was 143,000 a year, he couldn’t pay that with one job even if he tried. 

"So get a sugar daddy" Hunk suggested then laughed at the idea of his lanky best friend with someone heavier and way more muscular than him. He waited for Lance’s response,but didn't hear him. He didn’t even hear his giggle. It was weirdly quiet so Hunk opened his mouth to speak however, Lance beat him to it.

"That's such a good idea! Hunk you're a genius!" Lance finally giggled and hung up before his friend could even answer.  
☽☾☽☾☽☾☽☾☽☾☽☾☽☾☽☾☽☾☽☾ 11:34 pm  
"God damn it" Keith groaned and looked over his filled out paperwork. Being a young ceo wasn't really the best. The occupation was forced onto him by his father after he died. Well, not really 'forced' but he wanted to make his father proud of him. Even if he was up above. The ebony haired man took his phone out, looking at any notifications he had. Most of them were about his job, one message was from his older brother, Shiro. 

One particular notification though, made him look twice at his phone. After he found the asmr artist named 'blue' he found out he also did live-streams. Erotic live-streams. He first watched the one from last night, he cringed at the lack of sex toys that the boy had. Though he was upset with the lack of toys he still enjoyed hearing blue's moans knowing good and Damn well that they were real. He wanted to know more about Blue, he wanted to know what his name was, he wanted to know what he liked, his hobbies, anything would make Keith satisfied. He knew it was wrong to think sexually of a stranger without knowing who they could be. Something about it arouses him, it makes him feel...fired up. He chuckled at his thoughts and put his fingers through his hair. He's being ridiculous and he knows it. He got another notification that said that Blue was live right now. The funny thing is, he's never shown his face. Keith thought it was weird at first but then again, it made sense. Blue just wanted to keep his identity protected, Keith could respect that. 

His little username kept his identity private. If Keith’s coworkers ever found out that he watched livestreams of sex workers, they would never let him live. They would constantly go to his office purposely just to ask if he’s watching the  
“Beautiful boy” 

Keith scoffed at the thought and watched the time carefully. His lunch break was coming soon, that’s when he’s finally alone. He wanted to take a break. Not just a short lunch break or those breaks where you’re out of work for a week. He wants to breathe, See his brother and his fiancé. He wants to find his own love. Or maybe just someone who gives him affection. 

That’s what he truly wanted. Affection. He remembers the time his mother saw him after a while, spoke to him, she gave him what she didn’t before. She also left him again. He missed her, her hugs, her advice. But once again, Keith thought about what he was thinking and shook it off. 

“Fuck this shit” He said under his breath and started to unbuckle his pants. He felt like he was doing the right thing along with the wrong thing. Masturbating to a horny stranger. 

❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥ 9:56 pm  
“Alluraaa, heyyy” Lance said giggling while twirling his hair. He just got through another livestream, feeling confident as ever in his headspace. Yeah, Maybeee this camboy thing has gotten to his head but who could blame him? Getting constant attention and getting constantly praised gives you the best feeling (in lances own opinion). 

“Hi lance” Allura said not really matching with his enthusiasm. Now listen, Allura always hyped Lance up in the best ways she can but today is not the best day to be doing that. Normally, she’s happy to get a phone call from lance. She is now but not as excited as she wanted to be. 

Her boss, Mr.Kogane, gave her a shitload of work to do because he was apparently ‘too tired’ to finish it all. 

“Luraaa” Lance pouted as if Allura could see him. 

“Lanceee” Allura mocked him and it made her (finally) giggle. 

“Don’t do the work, you’re too quiet and you haven’t talked about Lotor. Your sexy coworker” 

Allura’s face heated up, an immediate smile went on her face at the mention of Lotor. His long white hair, his smooth skin, his body type. He had everything imaginable to make a girl swoon.

“Well, he hasn’t been to work in a while anddd I’m visiting him again,,today”

Lance started giggled again (Jesus, lance) at what Allura said.

“Tell me all of the details” 

12:39 𝒶𝓂 𝒾𝓃 𝒦𝑒𝒾𝓉𝒽'𝓈 𝑜𝒻𝒻𝒾𝒸𝑒  
Music was blasting in the office. The lights from outside were shining bright. The computer screen was bright. Keith refused to turn it off. He knew he had an addiction. He knew it was out of character. But he also knew that he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to mask his feelings. He didn’t want to feel anything at the moment. Just the numbness of pleasure that he had. He wanted it so badly. He knew he did. Video after video. Moan after moan. Song after song. He knew what he wanted. The twisted fantasies of having someone tied up, chained in his liking. He loved it so fucking much. 

He knew he had a problem. He was just too stubborn to see it in it’s true form. 

“I just call it how I see it  
You don't have to come believe it  
I dont fuck wit all the cunts  
Cause they know how to fuck it up ay  
This is all that I can take  
I don't make mistakes  
Combat with the po I don't suck and blow  
I just ride and die, my hive high—we rise  
We gon' sting your eyes  
We gon' multiply”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH, I posted the second chapter. I hope you guys like it♡. Please give feedback because I’m always willing to fix something or improve on something. But thank you for readingggg, mwah.
> 
> -the song at the end is ‘they cum, they go’ by tommy genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! This is my first time posting on ao3 and I'm nervous. The first chapter of this story is going to be short butttt, tell me what you think when you read ittt. Byeeee o3o


End file.
